


【铁虫】余波荡漾（pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 很没什么意义的温泉playwarning：指奸
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	【铁虫】余波荡漾（pwp/一发完）

三月来东京正是好时候。  
亚热带季风气候的初春还不算暖，但樱花已经开了，街道两旁大簇大簇的粉色花朵压满枝头，远远望去像连城的海洋。  
虽然Tony早就见惯了这些景色建筑，但看着满脸好奇兴奋的Peter，还是认为这个选择做的还算正确。  
严格来说这还是Peter第二次出国旅游，德国那次忙着去机场打架，学校的欧洲游又因为神秘客的捣乱搞得乱七八糟，所以当Tony问他的小男友假期有什么计划时，Peter几乎不假思索说出来：“想和Mr.Stark去旅游！”  
Tony挑了挑眉，他还真没想到Peter会提这么少女的要求，但是作为Tony•有求必应•Stark，他只是抱着小朋友给了他一个甜蜜悠长的吻，然后大手一挥，他们的私人飞机就落在了成田机场。  
这是Peter第一次来到东亚第一摩登都市，刚踏在日本的土地上他整个人就开始激动，抱着Tony欢呼雀跃。  
这之后的几天两个人几乎把东京中心区大大小小的著名景点玩了个遍，托男朋友是钢铁侠的福，Peter还有幸见到了不少名流巨星。  
但蜂拥而至的拜访和宴会还是让两人有些吃不消，明明是打算来度假的，Tony可不想把它变成什么官方聚会。  
所以之后两天他们离开了市中心，到富士山脚的河口湖旁租了间私人旅馆，纸门推开就是温泉池子，蒸腾的热气冉冉，将穿着浴衣的人朦胧成窈窕的剪影。  
Tony试了试水温，虽然有点高但还在可接受范围，他脱了浴衣走下水，靠在池子边沿，像逗小猫一样对Peter招招手：“过来。”  
Peter用手裹着浴衣的带子，小心翼翼用脚试探水温，一点一点把小腿没入温水里。  
小朋友白的很，常年包裹在战衣里的皮肤被热气蒸腾就泛起粉红色，水光盈盈，像只红扑扑的小兔子。  
Tony眯起眼，目不转睛看着Peter解开衣服的带子慢慢把自己泡进白雾氤氲的池水里，然后划开涟漪朝自己靠近过来。  
温水从四面八方包拢住自己，浑身的疲倦似乎能在热水中消失殆尽，对于经常奔波的超级英雄来说，泡温泉确实是个不错的放松方式。  
Peter喟叹一声沉下身子，放轻了四肢把头枕在池子边沿，从交叠的手臂缝隙去看假寐的Tony。  
男人半边脸上是斑驳的伤痕，那是打响指后留下的伤疤，虽然当时Halen医生说可以通过治疗祛除，但不知为何一向注重外表的Tony却拒绝了。  
那是伤口，但对于Peter来说，更或许是英雄的勋章，那些蜿蜒狰狞的曲线像古老东方神话里无所不能的神龙，而Tony就是他的那条龙。  
“Well，如果你不想泡下去，我不介意做些什么提神的事，睡衣宝宝。”Tony看着一脸痴迷的小男朋友，挑了挑眉戏谑道。  
“什……”Peter这才发现看的太入迷，他不自觉伸出手摸在了Tony的发鬓。  
他像被烫了似的赶忙抽回手，把自己整个泡进温水里，只露出一双小鹿样湿漉漉的眼睛，吐出咕噜噜的气泡讪讪道，“要泡的嘛。”  
但显然年长的恋人不打算放过这只自投罗网的小鹿了，Tony伸手从水下把少年抱进了怀里，唇瓣贴着对方带着潮气的耳根吐热气：“很可惜，你错过了反悔时间。”  
虽然已经做过不少次爱，但是陡然的肌肤相亲还是让Peter觉得格外羞赧，他扑腾着手躲开男人的头，整个人却从耳朵红到了脖颈：“什，什么时候的反悔时间？”  
“我心里默数的，三二一，你看你还是没拒绝。”  
哪有这种自说自话的商量啊！  
Peter不满地呜咽着，但Tony已经不给小孩抱怨的时间了，他捞着怀中人的腰将Peter提了起来，让后者叉开腿跨坐在自己身上，一手握着对方的后脑勺让他低下头来和自己接吻。  
氤氲的热气缭绕，Tony的舌头搅和在唇腔里吮吸轻咬，带起一阵阵酥麻的感觉，在这样的氛围里Peter很快就开始浑身发软，下身也渐渐硬起来。  
小朋友的阴茎抵在小腹前，Tony低低笑了两声，摩挲着对方的脊背哑声道：“某个口是心非的小朋友可比我精神多了。”  
Peter委屈地瞪了男朋友一眼，他挪了挪屁股，能直接感受Tony硬邦邦的性器直戳在腿根，他心里不自觉打了个颤，声音带了点嗡气：“你不也一样……”  
Tony很大方承认：“我一向对自己很坦诚。”  
他的吻从少年嘴边移开，一路往下直到胸前，少年的胸脯因为温热微微泛着粉色，乳晕中间的小红珠已经颤巍巍立了起来。  
Tony埋下头去，用双唇含住了娇嫩绵软的乳肉，湿滑的舌尖绕着乳首打转，不时细细吮吸一下。  
蜘蛛感应在此刻也格外敏感，只是稍微的亵弄Peter就颤抖着发出小声的呻吟来，快感电流般顺着脊骨涌上来，他的双手无措地紧紧攀着Tony的后颈，双足收紧又松开。  
“Tony……唔嗯……”  
“我这么弄你舒服么宝贝？”Tony从他的胸口抬起头，沉着情欲慢慢的笑意问道。  
Peter大口喘息着，羞涩地不敢回应Tony，只好逃避似的低下头去亲吻男人的眼睛和发鬓。  
Tony低笑了两下，一手用力抓住眼前的两团乳肉搓捏了阵，在小朋友惊喘着倒在自己怀里时及时放开了手：“我每天玩你的奶子它会出奶吗？”  
“不会呀。”Peter泪眼朦胧地摇头，他撑着Tony身后的石壁想支起身，但男人的手掴在他的臀丘上，大肆玩弄起蜘蛛侠挺巧弹软的臀肉来，Peter猝不及防，又一头栽进了男人胸前，还呛了好几口水。  
Tony慌忙捞起他，安慰似的亲吻少年湿润的双唇，双手却不停止动作。  
长期食髓知味的身体经受不住爱抚，情潮一阵阵从心底泛滥开来，后穴也变得有些湿，Peter情不自禁勾住Tony的脖子，下身小幅度地磨蹭着男人抵着自己腿根的硕大性器。  
“嘘，不要着急，my deer。”  
Tony一边安抚般吻着他，一边用手指撑开了内壁帮他扩张。  
温热的水流顺着男人的手指淌进来，冷热交替的温差让Peter忍不住瑟缩，后穴不自觉缩紧了缩。  
“Tony……”  
“放松，别怕。”  
Tony拍了他两下，轻声哄着。  
Peter晕晕乎乎答应了，他尽量分开腿往下坐，让男人的手指能进到更里面来。  
因为没带润滑剂的缘故，Tony这次扩张的格外耐心，两根手指在紧窄的后穴里慢条斯理试探着，不时轻轻刮过壁肉，换来身上人剧烈的颤栗，带着泄露嘴边的娇喘啜泣。  
后面的蜜液流出来愈多，Peter感觉自己快要被蒸腾了，男人的手指比不上粗大的性器，有种很饥饿的渴望像烟花四散在脑海里——想被彻底贯穿，狠狠进来到把自己全部填满。  
Tony也感受到了小孩的躁动，他提了提少年的腰让对方好好趴在自己身上，用空着另外一只手握住Peter的性器，上下撸动起来。  
“是摸这里爽还是我肏你舒服？”Tony含笑着亲亲少年粉红的鼻尖，指腹用力搓揉着柱身，不时刮过铃口。  
Peter自然呻吟起来，似痛似欢愉，整张脸因为快意和热潮红得快要滴出水来，眼角一抹嫣红像极了前几日看过的艺妓勾勒的胭脂，流转间勾魂夺魄。  
“都，嗯……都舒服啊……”Peter断断续续胡言乱语。  
Tony哑然失笑：“好狡猾的小孩。”  
Peter皱了皱鼻子，讨好地去亲男人的眉心，声音软的不得了：“像你呀，daddy。”  
而后他感觉到男人的呼吸变得粗重起来，紧贴着自己的阴茎又壮大了一圈，像块炙热的硬铁滚烫。  
少年心里不自觉有些打颤，更多却是跃跃欲试的欢愉。  
Tony的手指很快摸到了内里的凸起，他用指腹压了压，换来身上小朋友尖叫的痉挛，双腿在水里扑腾起白色的水花。  
“不，不要弄那里……Tony，唔嗯……”  
“Really？可你里面吃我吃的好紧宝贝。”Tony恶劣地低笑出声，手指反复在那处敏感点研磨，于此同时撸动男孩性器的手也加大了力度。  
前后操弄的快感里灭顶的刺激瞬间湮没他，Peter发出甜腻的惊叫，带着哭腔喊着男人的名字射了出来。  
白浊的液体漂在水面上，动辄荡起一圈圈的涟漪，格外淫靡色情。  
高潮后的小蜘蛛失神地靠在Tony怀里喘息，他的双手还勾在男人肩上，圆润的指甲尖泛着莹莹的粉色贴在对方浅麦色的皮肤上，透明的水痕顺着泛白的指骨慢慢淌下来，格外香艳。  
Tony捧着他的脸细细亲吻着：“还受的住吗？”  
Peter闭着眼乖巧地点头，不应期过去后，那种酥麻的空虚感又卷土重来，他仰着头像小动物撒娇似的同Tony耳鬓厮磨，下身极色情的朝对方靠。  
Tony故作淡然地任凭小孩求欢：“想要什么不说出来我可不知道。”  
Peter嘟了嘟嘴，因为过于羞涩，他很少会跟男人直接吐露欲望，但是Tony坏心眼的非要他说话，手指已经不老实地在腰窝上下其手，却还要故作冷静地坐在原地。  
其实只要再等一等Tony就要到临界的边缘了，但小朋友哪里知道成年人的诡计，咬着牙贴近Tony的耳边小声呢喃：“想，想要daddy进来弄脏我。”  
说完他羞耻地不敢看Tony，满脸酡红地把头埋进对方脖颈。  
男人眯着眼，已然是情欲勃发，他再不忍耐一把把Peter抱起来，在对方惊呼里将他翻了个身桎梏在石壁和自己中间，握着少年颤巍巍的腰将粗壮的性器一点点插进了后穴。  
Tony的阴茎尺寸一向傲人，哪怕做过很多次，男人插进来的时候Peter还是会觉得吃力。  
他用力抓着池边的石头，放松身子让Tony进来的顺利些，温热的池水连带着被挤进后穴，Peter感觉自己整个人像是融化的布丁，心慌慌地本能喊最信赖人的名字：“Tony……”  
“嗯。”男人温柔地回应他，在少年光裸的脊背上落下一串串吻，他整齐的胡茬顺着曲线往下，一直到尾椎骨上方。  
因为动作下身抽出来了点，他挺了挺胯再猛力撞进去，连带最后露在外面的一点也全部被吞进少年的后穴。  
Peter一下吃进去整个性器，被顶的往池边扑下去，又被Tony捞起来。  
“每次都能吃这么深，你真是天赋异禀，宝宝。”  
Peter哼唧了两声。  
男人伸手摸了摸二人连结的地方，含着Peter小巧的耳垂开始抽插起来。  
Peter被半抱在怀里操弄，Tony每次操进来都要进很深，他被撞得直往前倾，两腿在水里打滑根本站不稳，歪歪扭扭就要翻过去。  
Tony大手牢牢桎着他，将少年钉在自己阴茎上，大开大合地干着那处紧致湿软的肉穴。  
四野朦朦，夜空中一抹弦月撒下点点银光，落在樱花树梢上。  
被雾气蒸腾的视线雾茫茫一片，身后的巨物一下下肏干着，Peter微张着嘴从喉咙里挤出缠绵的呻吟，他感觉自己很软，像拥着他的池水，又像春夜枝头欲绽的樱花骨朵，轻颤着抖落下露珠来。  
在Tony的冠头搔过敏感点时他忍不住叫了出来，快感酥爽的头皮都发麻，他不自觉朝身后靠拢了些。  
Tony在少年胸口不轻不重掐了两把：“又发骚，蜘蛛侠。”  
“唔嗯……”Peter被掐的瑟缩起来，双手胡乱想打掉男人的手，却反被对方抓住固定在胸口，“自己摸摸，kid，这么软这么大，我一捏就会出奶。”  
“才，才不……啊！”  
Tony没给他说话的机会，紫黑的阴茎擦着前列腺撞进来，在那里凸点上深深浅浅的研磨。  
快感在脑子里炸开一朵朵烟花，Peter起初还能哀求两句，很快就只能小猫一样发出啜泣的呜咽，乖乖趴着挨操，甜的像早餐的红豆糕，让Tony想将他整个吃拆入腹。  
Tony一手掴着蜘蛛侠圆润挺翘的屁股，每次撞进去都能感觉到手里软肉阵阵发颤，火热的性器摩擦着大腿根部，间或囊袋拍打着火辣辣地疼。  
幕天席地，万籁俱寂，一时只听见肉体拍打声音，混杂着两人的喘息呻吟，激起阵阵水花连绵不断，格外淫靡。  
似乎是嫌后入的姿势不够深，Tony抱着Peter直接将他翻转过来抱进了怀里，就着正面进入少年的身体。  
这样的体位Tony的性器能直接顶到最深处，Peter一瞬间有种被贯穿的错觉，他呜咽着眼泪簌簌往下落，扭着身体紧张地收缩后穴。  
“别夹，honey。”  
Tony被夹的头皮发麻，嘶了一声警告似的拍了拍小朋友。  
“不行，太深了，Tony，不要这个姿势……”  
“你会喜欢的，”Tony向上顶了顶，换来小朋友打着哭嗝的娇喘，他温柔放轻声音，“过来亲亲我。”  
“唔……”  
Peter迷糊地低下头，被Tony勾住柔软的唇瓣亲吻起来。  
男人的性器一下下嵌入他的身体，后穴被操软了，只能稍稍吸住硬烫的性器又被无力撞开，像要把他撕碎又重新拼凑起来。  
Peter半睁着氤氲的泪眼望着Tony，男人沉迷情欲的模样格外性感，眼底心头的，是汹涌的欲望，也是澎湃的爱意，是从幼年时携带着，翻过无数岁月河山，穿越层层叠叠四季轮回，拼凑成一支颂歌，Tony是他的起始，他的终曲。  
“我爱你……”  
字词破碎在嘴边，随着情潮翻涌化成痴缠的呓语。  
但Tony听清了，他脸上带着缱绻的笑，连带那些狰狞可怖的伤疤都变得柔和起来：“那要爱我长一些，Peter。”  
他将小朋友靠在石壁上，抓着Peter的双腿猛力操进深处里，不过几下后者就被操得快到崩溃边缘，似乎哪里都很敏感，碰一下就软成柔嫩的蚌肉。  
“Tony，Tony我要射……”Peter呜咽着蹬着两条腿，带起阵阵水花。  
“陪我一起，宝宝。”Tony越发轻柔地哄着少年，阴茎的动作却开始变得粗暴凶狠起来，生猛的抽插让Peter眼冒金星，耳朵有些发鸣，痛楚和快感都是淋漓尽致的。  
在Tony最后撞进来后Peter终于忍不住射了出来，高潮后的小穴一阵紧缩，男人被夹的喟叹出声，也直接内射在了少年的里面，精液填满了整个肉穴，有种沉甸甸的奇异饱腹感。  
Tony埋在小男朋友的体内等不应期过去，像只慵懒的狮子用嘴唇厮磨着Peter的耳根。  
Peter恢复了点力气，抬起手掌在男人面前张开，有些不满地嘟囔：“都皱了。”  
“说明你放松的很彻底。”Tony笑着亲了亲他的掌心，下身慢慢从后穴抽出来。  
男人又故意使坏，性器离开的慢条斯理，Peter感受着体内的大家伙一点点抽离，精液混合着池水顺着臀缝流出来，他不自在夹了夹，差点腿软着又要叫出来，忿忿瞪了Tony一眼：“明明就你一个人放松了。”  
“不要说的好像刚才叫这么大声的人不是你一样，kid。”Tony挑了挑眉。  
Peter张了张嘴反驳不了，只好红着脸恨恨鼓着嘴不理他。  
Tony去取了浴袍从水里出来给自己穿上，而后朝独自生闷气的小孩伸出手：“要我抱着走吗，Ariel？”  
小蜘蛛只犹豫了一秒就伸出手，他腰酸的要死，双腿也在发软，一时半会儿都走不了。  
“我好酸。”小朋友在怀里不安分地抱怨。  
Tony把浴巾给他裹紧了些：“That's ok，我一会儿给你按摩，当做赔偿。”  
“Really？”Peter仰起澄澈的圆眼，在得到年长恋人的首肯后立马喜笑颜开，“Mr. Stark你真好！”  
Tony但笑不语，他稳稳抱着恢复了力气就开始嘀嘀咕咕说不停的蜘蛛侠，心思却飞向了少年方才穿的那件红色浴衣——朱色的艳红衬着莹白细腻的皮肤，交叠修长的双腿伴随着奶气的呻吟，一定格外诱人。  
于是，被压在榻榻米上披着浴衣任凭Tony在体内耕耘的时候，Peter终于开始反思自己是不是对Tony实在毫无防备的信任过头了。  
（end）


End file.
